Crystal Eclipse
by Astaria Mel Kanariane
Summary: 3 members of the elgang is having a vacation in a vacation house near a forest. While going on an errand, Elsword found an injured girl near their house. Who is she and why is she there? (sorry my summary sucks) OC included. Rated T for language
1. Prologue

**Me : Hello~! This is my first fanfiction ever! My name is Astaria, Call me Aria! XD**

**Elgang : Hi Aria!**

**Me : Hey, Elgang. Do you know what this story is about?**

**Elsword : What? I suddenly found a girl near our *spoiler spoiler* and *spoiler spoiler***

**Aisha : *Slaps Els* (Els : OUCH!) How rude to be spoiling everything to our readers!**

**Rena : Yeah, Els, its so rude.**

**Raven : ...*peeks into the document***

**Me : EVE! GET RID OF HIM!**

**Eve : Understood! -15 minutes later, raven is in a cage lying in a pool of blood, unconscious-**

**Chung : Eve, You don't have to do... that.**

**Ara : Hey guys what hap- OMIGOSH RAVEN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!**

**Elsword : He was tortured by *bitchslapped by Eve* e...ve...*faints***

**Aisha : Serves you right, Eldork.**

**Me : DO YOU GUYS WANT THE STORY OR NOT?!**

**Elgang(except Els and Raven) : Haiii desuuuu...!**

**Me : and BTW, raven, eve, chung, and ara is not in this fanfict****.**

**Eve : Oh, Okay.**

**Chung&Ara : why?**

**Me : coz i don't really know you.(Chung : Fine! Ara : okay...)**

**ONWARDS TO THE STORY! (I DONT OWN ELSWORD! ONLY THIS FANFICT!)**

**Oh yeah i almost forgot! theres no jobs here, i dont use skills here. in fact, they use normal thingys.**

**(elsword : SWORD, Aisha : STAFF(still have her fireballs and teleport) Rena : Bow)**

* * *

A girl, clad in a hoodie and cape, was running, in a dark place, full of strange markings on the wall and floor.  
"There she is! She's heading for the south exit! Hurry! Block it!"  
The girl gasped as the gate is closing, but slided under the gate easily.  
she turned back to see the gate fully closed, "There's no going back now. its now or never." she muttered under her breath and ran again.

_Somewhere..._

"DAMMIT! HOW PATHETIC YOU GUYS ARE! WHY CAN'T YOU CATCH A SINGLE GIRL?!" a man was shouting while looking at a monitor showing the girl running away  
"Sorry, boss, she is too fast"  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS USE, BUT I WANT THAT GIRL ALIVE!"  
"YES SIR YES!"

_On the girl's side..._

'Strange, why didn't they send anything after me? not even the knights?' She thought while looking around.  
'The exit, finally!'

just when she is almost at the exit...

***STAB***

"Eh?"  
3 arrows were shot, the 1st one missed her. the 2nd and 3rd hit her left arm and right leg.

'Ugh! I can't get captured! Not here, not NOW!' she thought and ran outside.

_After a little while, she arrived at a forest. she still ran at full speed, until suddenly..._

***DROP***

"E-eh? M-My strength... i-its fading..." she was practically crawling while she said this  
"Don't tell m-me... th-that arrow was a poisoned o-one...?!"  
"So-Somebody... hel...p...m...e..."  
_**And Everything went** **black**_

* * *

_Somewhere, In a town..._

"GEEZ! HOW COULD THEY! IN A HOT WEATHER LIKE THIS?!" A crimson haired boy was shouting while walking  
"THAT AISHA AND RENA! I SWEAR IN MY NAME, IF I GET BACK HOME, I'LL KILL THEM BOTH"

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"Ahhhhh! It's so hot! I want an ice cream!" The redhead said.  
"Elsword, you just ate 3 of them!" A purple haired girl said.  
"Its not my fault! It's the sun's fault!" he shouted  
"I also feel like eating an ice cream..." Said a green haired elf beside them  
"Great! Someone else who agrees with me! unlike aisha!"  
"HEY! I ALSO WANT TO EAT ICE CREAM! ELDORK! I JUST SAID THAT YOU EAT TOO MUCH!"  
The 2 of them was bickering and bickering and bickering and... finally  
"Who's buying the ice cream?" the elf said  
the bickering 'couple' spun their heads so fast that the elf thought their necks would snap.  
"uh..." was all the 2 could say  
"How about rock paper and scissors?"  
"Sure!"

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

"Now i'm fucking stuck on the ice cream errand!"

_-1 hour later-_

'why do i think that our vacation house is just... too far from the town? and why did i fucking bought so many ice creams?! i hope they didn't melt yet..."  
"Hm?" he spotted something in the forest "That's..."  
He got closer... "It's a girl! and she's injured! i need to get her to the house to treat her injury!"

_At the vacation house..._

"Aisha, why is elsword taking so long?! i think i'm gonna melt here!" Rena scream on top of her lungs  
"Beats me, maybe he's flirting with a girl somewhere."

**_*KNOCK KNOCK__ KNOCK*_**

"Oh there he is" Aisha walks toward the door and opened it.  
"..." is all she could say when she saw elsword carrying a girl  
"Oh rena?"  
"yeah?"  
"I think what i just said isn't that far-off after all."  
Rena just blinked "Huh?"

* * *

**Me : Howdy, How is it? (It must be bad... *sob sob sob* *cries in corner*)**

**Elgang : Please Review and give her ideas! or you don't want her to snap at you!**

**Me : Please do... :'**


	2. Chapter 1 : 'The Chosen'

Me** : Hello, I'm Back!**

**Elgang : WB!**

**Me : Shut up and go straight to the story!**

**Elgang : YESH...!**

* * *

? POV(trying to use a pov)

"uhm...?" i open my eyes, and only saw a wooden ceiling. i got up immediately. "where is this? it doesn't look like i'm in 'their' place...?"i got up, walked towards the door, and found that the door suddenly opens, smashing into my face. "OUCCHHHH!" i touched my forehead, it hurts like fffuuuuu-!  
"Wah! I'm Sorry! Are You Okay?!" a purple haired girl said while trying(?) to tend to my forehead.  
"What happened?!" 2 more people came in from the door. one was a green-haired elf, the other is a rude-looking red haired boy('i don't know why but i think he looks very rude.')

_15 minutes later..._

"So? who are you?" the readhead asked.(I knew it! he IS rude!) "It's impolite to ask for somebody's name if you haven't given yours, Idiot!" i said.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-!" ***SLAP*** "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL AISHA?!" "Elsword, you're so rude towards our guest! mind your manners will you?!" the purple-haired girl which i think 'Elsword' said her name is 'Aisha'? **_*BICKER BICKER__ BICKER*_**"Gosh! I think they won't stop their lover's quarrel!" said the green haired elf. "I'm sorry, i'll introduce in their place. my name is Rena, she is Aisha, and the idiot is Elsword, you can call him els for short." "Oh, Rena, Aisha, and Els. Okay!" i said cheerfully "My name is-"

_***KNOCK KNOCK***_

"Hm? Let me get that" Rena walks outside the room

Rena POV

I opened the door to see 2 men outside, they wear black hoodies and capes, and their face are hidden(they looks so suspicious! :O). "Yes? how can i help you misters?" i said casually. "We're looking for a girl, she has pink hair, green eyes, and a strange mark on her arm. She went 'missing some hours ago." 'Pink hair, Green eyes, looks like the girl in our house right now, but i don't see any strange mark on her-'  
"Have you seen her? She is very important to us! We have to find her quickly!" 'Should i say no or yes? yes no yes no yes no yes no yes no-' ***swish*** something like a piece of wood with something written on it flew passed my face, i don't think they saw it though, but i clearly saw what was written, it was a big "NO!", so i guess the answer will be no. "No, i haven't seen anybody like that, she might be in the town." i can hear somebody facepalm in the house, did i say something wrong? "Thank you. we will be going now!" and the 2 ran away(to the town maybe?) i closed the door and went back into the room. "Mission Accomplished?" the 3 of them just facepalmed "WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!" I shouted.

? POV

"WELL ONE! THE DESCRIPTION FITS HER" elsword & aisha said at the same time while pointing at her "SECOND! WE WERE GOING TO TAKE HER TO TOWN AND GET HER NEW CLOTHES! THIRD-" they were interrupted by rena " they could find her when we were at the market?" "EXACTLY!" but then rena looked over here, i got a bad feeling(?) "umm..." rena started " do you have a strange mark on your arm like they said?" "yes i do... here" i showed them the mark, its like a burn mark, but its colour is purple and it circles my arm like a snake(idk why but i picture it when i write, so yeah?)

"Wow, they sure wasn't kidding when they said it was strange" els said. "it looks like a burn mark, maybe i can heal it" "Wai-" "Try it aisha!" "You can't-" "here goes..." she hovered her hands above the mark and her hands started to glow, but...

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" i started to scream, 'IT HURTS, IT FUCKING HURTS LIKE GODAMN HELL!'  
"AH! Are you okay-?!" "i-i'm... fine..."(okay, thats the 2nd time you hurt her in this chapter aisha XD)

_20 minutes of calming down later..._

"Okay, do you get it? no healing it, PLEASE." the 3 just nodded.  
"Say, I haven't gotten your name" rena said  
"Yeah, we were interrupted by the men before you can say it" aisha said  
"Tell us?" the 2 said while els just shrugged

"My name is... Solareon. and also if you're wondering, the reason they are searching for me is because i ran away from their place." "you ran away? why?!" the 3 looks shocked.

**"That's because to them, i am only a sacrifice to resurrect their god. They call me The Chosen for that reason."  
**

* * *

**Me : Pink hair (length until around the waist?), green eyes, minus the strange mark on her arm(coz this story needs some kinda mark),she usually has a flower hairclip(?) like wind sneaker's, wears a white hoodie with blue lines, a red skirt. thats is how my OC, Solareon looks. picture it yourself XD**

**Elgang : Ohhh...  
**

**Solareon : Heya! ... why am i a sacrifice? i haven't even heard about this!**

**Me : Whoops! I was planning to tell you. you're my first OC, thats why, stick with it**

**Sol : fine.**

**Rena : I sound like an idiot, unlike other ppl's fanfic.**

**Elsword : Not an idiot, more like wrong choice XD**

**Aisha : Unlike you who's a natural idiot**

**Els : HEY!**

**Aisha : I'm not saying anything wrong**

**Eve : Hm... calculating chapter's 'harvest', Results are...-**

**Me : EVE. LEAVE.**

**Eve : yes... *leaves***

**Raven : oohhh... strange mark...**

**Chung : Hmm...**

**Ara : Wow...**

**Aisha,Rena,Elsword : Since when are you guys here?!**

**Rav,Chu,Ara : Since the beginning? XP**

**Me : yes, since the beginning... *goes to emo corner crying* the readers must think i'm nuts for writing something like this...**

**Elgang : please review, or you don't want her to go *SNAP* at you.**

**Me : Greatly appreciated :'3**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**MANY THANKS FOR READING(wow i got 1000 words XD i didn't know i can write THAT many yet)**


	3. Chapter 2 part 1 : 'The Towns'

**Me : Tadaima min****na! and shin nen omedetou**

**Elgang : Uhh...?**

**Me : It means "I'm home" or "I'm back" -.- and 'happy new year'**

**Elgang : Oooooohhhh...**

**Me : Any comments on the last chapters?**

**Elgang : No. Let's just continue to the story.**

**Solareon : Why are the elgang so OOC in this chapter?**

**Me : Beats me. let's go to the story already.**

**Solareon : Aria doesn't own Elsword, only this fanfict.**

**Me : Thank you.**

**Elgang : I present to you, the story**

**Me : Yeah, yea- wait that's my line!**

* * *

_Aisha's Pov_

"I am only a sacrifice to resurrect their god. They call me The Chosen for that reason."

"S-sacrifice?! resurrect a god?" Rena was half-shouting

"Bullshit! What kind of god they are worshipping anyway?!" Elsword was angry(i guess)

"I don't know, but i heard they say something that starts with 'Me'?" Solareon herself is not sure?

"'Me' Let me check!" i casted a spell to search in all of the myth books i have.

"There's a few gods or goddesses whose name starts with 'Me', they are..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Not."

"Eh?"

"It's not any of these..."

"Maybe it's an artificial god?" mine and solareon's neck spun towards rena so fast that els must be thinking that they had snapped.

"What do you mean artificial god, Rena?" Sol & I asked

"I heard from some people many years ago that there were an organization that was trying to make a new goddess by themselves. I seem to remember them talking about human sacrifices..."

"That must be it!" I jumped

"Sacrifices with an 's', doesn't that mean they need many of them? Why is Solareon the only one then?" Elsword said

"Oohh, you're smart, for once~" Rena giggled (Els : "Owch that hurts, Rena.")

I was laughing along with the 2 of them, when suddenly Solareon spoke up.

"Figuring it out is fine and all but... i think i need new clothes, these clothes are a little too big..."

'TOO big? that's my clothes... thank god i didn't give her Rena's clothes or it will be SOOOOOOOO big.'

"Let's go then!"

* * *

_Solareon's POV_

We're here in the town. I thought Rena said something wrong to the men looking for me but i don't think so now. There were TWO towns near each other. and their vacation house was practically in the middle (and in the middle of the forest). So we went to the town on the left. It was called Medea. and i think the other is called Mildea. whoa. twin towns? LOL.

"Looks like today is a festival?" I looked to the crowd gathering in the middle of the city. "Nope, silly. It's the annual Dea bazaar, held in both towns. but selling practically same things!" Rena looked happy while saying that. Why? "Huh? Where is Elsword?" I asked while looking around. "Don't worry, ElBaka must be lost. it happens all the time~" Aisha grinned while Rena just giggled. "'ElBaka'? Well you must kinda be like his girlfriend to call him with that kind of nickname..." I said aloud what i was thinking. Crap. I shouldn't have done that. Rena was practically 'ROFL' by now while Aisha... She... Eh? where is she? Aha! I got it! She must be going on a date with her 'ElBaka'~ "She must be going on a date with Elsword~" Rena said. Whoa! We were thinking of the same thing! Then, I thought of a very berry great plan. A plan that Rena will definitely agree on.

"Hey, Rena, I have a plan..."

"Yes, Sol?"

"Psst... psst..."

"..."

"hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Rena bursts out laughing

"What do you think? Do you agree?"

"Hell yes! That would be so funny!"

"Okay, so... Can you get the items for me?"

"Sure! Meanwhile you prepare, okay?"

"Sure! Let's go!"

* * *

**Me : Phew. I lost my ideas about the continuation. so I'm writing this chapter until here.**

**Aisha and Elsword : What plan?**

**Rena : *ROFL-ing***

**Solareon : *Laughing while holding stomach with one hand and the other hitting the desk***

**Me : *Giggles***

**Aisha : ...The way...**

**Elsword : ...they are laughing...**

**Aisha : ...Why do i feel like...**

**Elsword : ...something bad is gonna happen to us...?**

**Sol : See! They're even finishing each others sentences!**

**Rena : OMG, my stomach hurts. imma go away... *still laughing a little bit***

***Rena left the party***

**Sol : I'm hungry, Bye!**

***Solareon left the party***

**Aisha : Now it's...**

**Elsword : ...just us huh...?**

**Me : Have a nice day! Gotta bounce away~!**

***Astaria left the party***

**Aisha : I guess I'll leave to-**

**Els : What's wrong?**

**Aisha : I CAN'T LEAVE!  
**

**Els : WHA-**

**Aisha : Try leaving, ElBaka!**

**Els : Whaa- I can't leave too!**

***Astaria joins the party***

**Me : I'm sorry! I forgot! that party was made by rena and solareon to trap you both. XD Toodles.**

***Astaria left the party***

**Aidiot : Please Review. I'm stuck with ElDork.**

**ElDork : I'm stuck Aidiot. Please Review.**

**Me,Rena,Sol : 'They even changed each others name...'**


End file.
